


Seconds

by hanasupersong



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasupersong/pseuds/hanasupersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinamori is not happy about Aizen's return on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> so like, does anyone else remember reading chapter 622 and thinking 'hey everyone is saying something abt aizen coming back except for hinamori who was the most affected by him?' cause i did and it was very annoying i mean i was SURE she was there in the same room as the others and i was really hoping her to say something like literally anything but oh well, kubo didnt give her a reaction so i did. consider this like a missing scene of sorts, i just wanted to really write it. i hope you enjoy!!

She can feel him before she sees him.

How could she not? His presence seeps into the air like poison, curving through the crowds of soul reapers leaving a cold chill in its wake, and sinks down onto Hinamori. The heavy spiritual pressure crushes down onto her like a pile of bricks, rendering her limbs immobile. The sensation crawls under her skin, pressing against her ribs and bones, burning against the scars on her chest. The scars he left her. There’s kick in her stomach, leaving her lurching and gagging as memories flash through her eyes painfully bright. The sensation of warm arms snaking around her, an inviting presence, her relief and happiness at finding her captain alive, the piercing of a blade through bone and flesh, the soft words spoken against her ear, the _betrayal._

’ _Thank you so much_.’

Another kick and this time bile rises quickly in her throat as she sinks to her knees, her weapon clattering down next to her, echoing distant and far. A dull pounding settles in her head, knocking against her skull as thoughts swim around her dazed conscious. ‘This can’t be real. He isn’t here. He isn’t supposed to be here.’ she stares up into the blackness surrounding her comrades, a blackness is swallowing them whole and chewing through like hungry beasts, but she cannot bring herself to fight. She can’t bring herself to do _anything_. Just the mere presence of him has dropped her into such disarray.

How can he still do this to her?

’ _Goodbye._ _’_

“No,” she breathes, fingers clawing into her Shihakusho, ghosting over the old wound on her chest, burning just as bright with pain just as it did on the same day she received it. She was stronger now, she moved past him, she was not weak, she was not weak, she was not _**weak**_. “No.” she repeats her denial, shaking her head as her shoulders heaving. Her fingers curl into tight fist, nails digging into the palm of her hands, and tears squeeze out from the corner of her eyes, the spiritual pressure is inching nearer, eager to join the fray, taunting her. It’s mocking her, purposely seeking her out, trying to gauge a reaction from her. And it’s exactly what he wants.

“Make it stop!” She screams, her voice is afraid and broken tears spilling fast down her face and soon enough the air in her lungs is compressed and suddenly lost. Her whole body is tense and the floor quickly rises to greet her but before she can crash into it, arms are at her sides hoisting her up.

“Hinamori!”

Blurred images swim in her vision and her mind launches back to that day, of being held in her captains arms, moments before he tried to murder her. She twists and flails, her arms pushing and writhing wildly away from the person holding her up.

“NO!” she wails. “Please no! Not again!” she scrambles away from the other person only for her escape to be cut short as she slams herself into a wall, she’s staring up at them eyes wide, but her vision is clouded with memories and she can only see her old captain. Her breathing is quick and erratic, her fingers claw into her sides, as if she is desperate to hold herself together to stop herself from slipping back and falling apart. “Please…” she whimpers curling in on herself, face buried into her knees.

“Hinamori…” The voice above her speaks, its gruffness has disappeared, replaced with a gentle tone. She flinches none the less. “Momo, look at me.”

Slowly, she peeks up from her brown bangs, sniffing as she hesitantly stares at her Captain. Grief and worry is etched all over Shinji’s features. He so desperately wants to reach out and hold her or just talk to her to just do something to convince her she’s safe, she’s okay, that he can protect her, but he won’t dare lay a finger on her while she’s in such a state. He looks at Hinamori like she might break any second and frankly, it’s a little disconcerting how truthful that might just be.

“I can’t…I just keep seeing him.” Her voice is quiet, as if she’s talking to herself. “He’s here, why is he here? He was supposed to be locked up, who let him out? Why is he _here_?”

“I don’t know.” he admits. “It’s confusing for me too, he shouldn’t be here.”

“He’s going to come for me.” she mutters into her knees. “His spiritual pressure, it’s targeting me. I can feel it, it’s trying to find me Captain Hirako, I can’t stop him. He’ll find me again, he’ll manipulate me, he’ll–”

“He won’t touch you.” He cuts her off. She isn’t listening, her mumbling continues.

“How can you even stop him?” She asks pressing her palms into her eyes, trying to stop the flood of tears. It doesn’t work, her vision is just more hazy and indistinguishable.

“I won’t let him.”

She jolts at his words, staring up at him with wide eyes. Words suddenly seem very far from her, and when she speaks her voice is raspy and twisted.

“What?”

“I won’t let him touch you, you hear me?” He slowly reaches out for her hand waiting for her to resist or deny his touch, she simply stares at him as he gently takes her hand in his own, his thumb rubbing soft circles on her knuckles. “Look I- I ain’t good with this whole sentimental shit or whatever, but I know how you feel. I know you’re scared. He’s a monster, it would be weird if you weren’t scared of him you know?” he mutters, he gently turns Hinamori’s hand in his own his lips pressed in a thin line, her hands are trembling wildly. “And I know you think he’ll come for you, and I don’t know that he won’t, but you have my word. I’ll be rolling over in my grave before I let him lay so much as a fuckin’ a finger on you.” His gaze is fixed firmly onto the floor, face twisted in something of an unreadable expression. A long silence hangs heavy between them and Hinamori is the one to break it.

Hinamori makes a choked noise in her throat that sounds like laughter. “It’s so pathetic.” Her voice is barely a whisper, lips curling into a sad smile and her eyes staring at the floor. “I can’t even stand to be near him without– without becoming like this. I’m such a coward.” Shinji finally looks at her and his expression is tight.

“You’re not.” is all he says, Hinamori doesn’t have the energy to contradict him so she just shakes her head. “You’re  _not_.” he seems angry and his teeth are almost snarling but he reigns it in, it’s not her he is angry with and it shouldn’t be her he lashes out at. He eyes the sword she dropped beside her and picks it up gently. Placing the weapon in her palm, he curls her fingers over the handle into a fist and squeezes. “Can you stand?” He asks. She raises her eyes from the floor to her hands. Her breathing is slower than before, but it still seems shaky.

“I’m not sure.” she answers honestly. Shinji nods and pushes himself up, he holds her around her shoulders and pulls her up so she’s standing. Her knees knock a few times, and she leans onto Shinji for support for a few moments before steadying herself.

“You don’t have to talk to him, you don’t even have to look at him.” Shinji is gripping her shoulders, their eyes meet and he grins. “I’ll find out who was the stupid fucker who brought him out here in the first place and then we can take turns beating him up.” Hinamori cannot help herself and she snorts with laughter lightly. “Seriously, what can he even do? He’s a literal sitting duck.” Hinamori looks up at her Captain and takes a deep breath. She isn’t smiling but her gaze is soft and one of calmness, she cleans her wet cheeks and nose with her uniform sleeve and looks at Shinji with determination.

“I’ll be okay.” She says, Shinji nods and pats her shoulder, giving her a wide toothed smile.

“Glad to hear it.”


End file.
